Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Classic)/Maverick Zero X
Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Born on Christmas Island, Sonic one day came at odds with Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, who had been kidnapping his friends and converting them into robotic slaves as part of a plot to collect the fabled Chaos Emeralds and use their powers to conquer the world. Sonic decides it's up to him to save them, and embarks on a quest to free his friends and thwart the evil schemes of Robotnik. Since then, Sonic has made it his mission to stop the schemes of Dr. Eggman whenever he can, and has successfully done so for decades now, becoming a famed hero world-wide. Gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, Sonic's trademark ability is his super-speed. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''7-A '''to Low 6-B | '''Varies. 4-A to 2-C, likely 2-B | At least 2-B Name: '''Sonic the Hedgehog '''Origin: Rad Mobile (cameo), Sonic the Hedgehog (1991, official debut) Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Teens '''Classification: '''Anthropomorphic Hedgehog '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Enhanced Speed, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Agility, Acrobatics, Indomitable Will, Fourth Wall Awareness, Cartoon Physics, Hammerspace, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Acausality (Type 1), Vehicular Mastery, Body Control and Natural Weaponry (Can sharpen his spines and curl into a ball to perform his Spin Attacks), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Hyudoros with normal attacks), Regeneration (Mid; Immediately recovered from his entire body being crushed flat), Enhanced Senses, Danger Sense, Surface Scaling, Water Walking, Spin Dash, Charge Attack, Homing Attack, Statistics Amplification (Can quadruple his speed with the Super Peel Out and Boost. Can augment his upper body strength with Hercules Muscles. Can amplify his statistics in a sparkling aura with Hyper Mode. Can boost his speed and jumping height with with Invincibility and Speed Shoes), Aura (With Boost), Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Fire, Water, and Electricity varieties), Cutting Wave (With Insta-Shield), Aquatic Respiration (With Aqua Shield), Speed Manipulation, Limited Flight (Via Air Boost), Limited Spatial Manipulation/Reality Restoration (Through his speed, was capable of undoing the damage Time Eater caused to the space-time continuum), Energy Absorption (Can harness Chaos Energy and Hyper-go-on), Invulnerability (With Invincibility), Time Stop (With Time Stop Monitors), Transmutation (Can turn nearby enemies into Rings via Ring Time), Time Manipulation (Can slow down time to a crawl with Time Break), Flight (With Rocket Shoes), Magnetism Manipulation (With Magnet), Teleportation (Can swap oppositions with his opponents via the Swap Monitor), Detection (With Treasure Scanner), Light Manipulation (With Flash), Vertigo Inducement (With Reverse), Electricity Manipulation (With Moto-Bug), Ice Manipulation (With Ice Boost), Air Manipulation (With Tornado), Statistics Reduction (Can decrease an opponent’s speed via Slow-Down Shoes), Time Travel (With Time Stones), Transformation, Laser Mimicry (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing and Enhanced Swimming (With Yellow Drill), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst), Spike Projection and Adhesivity (With Pink Spikes), Deconstruction and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid), [[Flight|Flight and''' Levitation]] (With Red Burst and Indigo Asteroid), Resistance to: Extreme Heat, Cold, and Cosmic Radiations (Indifferent to arctic temperatures, volcanic areas, atmospheric entry, and the vacuum of space), Elemental Attacks (Of o Energy, Fire, and Electrical varieties via Shield Monitors), Poisons and Chemicals (Can survive prolonged exposures to Chemical Plant Zone’s “Mega Mack”, a toxic substance), Time Stop (Able to freely transverse Little Planet, where the passage of time is absent in various places), Vertigo Inducement (The Invincibility Monitor grants resistance to other Power-Ups, which includes Amy’s Heart Attack), and Existence Erasure |-|Super Sonic=All previous abilities to an astronomically greater extent, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), True Flight, Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Infinite Energy, Reality Warping, Reality Restoration, Resistance to Mind Manipulation |-|Hyper Sonic=All of Super Sonic’s abilities on a vastly enhanced scale, Aquatic Respiration, Light Manipulation (Can use the "Hyper Flash" to emit an omnidirectional, blinding flash of light that destroys all enemies in sight) 'Attack Potency: '''At least 'Mountain level to Small Country level '''(101 Megatons to 3 Teratons of TNT. Exploded a mountain with this much energy. Destroyed the massive chain holding down Little Planet, resulting in energy of this magnitude. Fought against and defeated the Death Egg Robot, Big Arm, and Kyodai Eggman Robo, their battles damaging and destroying Death Egg as a side effect. Comparable to Classic Knuckles) | Varies'. '''Multi-Solar System level' to Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level (Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds which are vastly superior to the Final Egg Blaster. Defeated the Phantom King and the Klepto Mobile simultaneously, which were empowered by the Phantom Ruby. Stomped the Time Eater alongside his Modern counterpart) | At least Multiverse level '(Is empowered by the Super Emeralds, enhanced variations of the Chaos Emeralds via the Master Emerald's power, which in turn is much stronger than the Chaos Emeralds can ever be) 'Speed: FTL (Accelerates fast enough to initiate time travel. Consistently dodges and outpaces laser beams. Contended with and outran Metal Sonic.) | Varies. Massively FTL+ to Immeasurable (Superior to the Final Egg Blaster. Blitzed the Time Eater. Fought the Phantom King and Klepto Mobile at the Egg Reverie Zone.) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class 10 '''(Comparable to Classic Tails and Knuckles) | '''Varies. At least Class Z to Infinite | Immeasurable Striking Strength: '''At least '''Mountain Class to Small Country Class '''(Can easily harm Doctor Robotnik and destroy his machines. Clashed with and destroyed Silver Sonic, Mecha Sonic, and Metal Sonic, who are just as tough as he is) | '''Varies. Multi-Solar System Class '''to '''Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal '''| At least '''Multiversal Durability: '''At least '''Mountain level to Small Country level '''(Has withstood the Death Egg’s explosion several times. Can tank attacks from Classic Knuckles and Metal Sonic). '''Higher with Insta-Shields, Shield Monitors, and Hyper Mode. Invincibility grants him Invulnerability for a short time. | Varies. Multi-Solar System level to Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level '''(Invulnerability makes him very difficult to kill) | At least '''Multiverse level Stamina: 'Extremely High | Infinite | Infinite 'Range: '''Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with abilities and attacks. | At least Interstellar to Low Multiversal to Multiversal | Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: '''Despite his great mastery over his speed, Sonic is shown to have difficulties in certain environments, such as sinking like a stone in water due to his inability to swim and has trouble keeping his balance on certain terrains. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | Super Sonic | Hyper Sonic Note: Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6